1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a system and method for a wireless network connection, and more particularly, to a system and method for a high speed wireless network connection using a near field communication network.
2. Description of the Related Art
A wireless network is generally used to interconnect Information Technology (IT) apparatuses, such as mobile terminals and notebooks, and electronic apparatuses, such as televisions, DVD players, and CD players, so that various services, such as content sharing, are enabled.
Various sharing schemes are used to share data between IT apparatuses and electronic apparatuses. Examples of such schemes include a Digital Living Network Alliance (DLNA) based sharing technology and a Windows shared folder technology.
The DLNA-based sharing technology, which shares digital content between various home electronic appliances for a digital home, uses Wi-Fi between electronic apparatuses capable of supporting the DLNA.
The Windows shared folder technology shares data using a sharing folder function supported by the Windows operating system and exchanges data between users having shared information.
The DLNA-based sharing technology or the Windows shared folder technology is used in order to share data between IT apparatuses and electronic apparatuses.
However, the DLNA-based sharing technology requires the installation of DLNA software within an electronic apparatus or an IT apparatus for data sharing, and an additional setting for a WiFi connection regardless of the DLNA setting, which can be inconvenient.
Further, the Windows shared folder technology is not intended for data sharing but only file transfer based on the Windows operating system.